Gajevy week 2015
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: I wasn't planning to participate, but I felt, what the heck give it a shot. So, here's Day 1 and 2!
1. Day 1 and Day 2

Author's Note: Ok, this is for Day one: Cooking and Day two: Nursing. Maybe I'll write a small chapter (maybe late here and there) to participate in Gajevy week. I don't know I got a bit on my plate this week, new drawing software, I'm making a video with some friends and I'm working on the special effects, school and love potion number seven. But, what the hell you know what they say, make time. To be honest, I don't know where I was going with this one lol. Either way, **I don't own anything Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Gajevy Week**

**Day 1 and 2 : Cooking and Nursing**

It was an average day at Fairy Tail... well, ok you get the rest. Levy was reading a book in the Guild in her usual spot; enjoying every moment of the adventure this book had in store.

"Oi," a voice whispered in her ear which snapped her out of her trance. Levy looked up to find Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer. But; there was something _different_ about him. His sun kissed skin looked a lot paler. Like he hasn't seen sunlight in months. He had dark circles under his eyes which showed he hasn't slept last night. His slick black hair looked dull too.

"Gajeel?" Levy questioned "How are you today?"

"Could be better." The Iron Dragon slayer replied while coughing into his hand. He then sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Good morning Levy." Lily said to Levy with a smile.

"Hi Lily." Levy smiled. Just then, Gajeel let out two coughs.

"You ok Gajeel?"

"Fine." he sniffed before letting out another five coughs.

"Levy," Lily suddenly said "I need to find Erza, can you help me for a find her?"

"Of Course." Levy said slightly confused. She got up and left with Lily, leaving a confused Gajeel.

"What's up?" Levy whispered in Lily's ear.

"He's sick." Lily explained.

"Well, it was obvious but I wasn't going to act-"

"He was complaining he felt nauseous last night. I spent the night on the couch to be safe. When he woke up he threw up like no tomorrow."

"Why did he decide to go to the guild today? He's going to get everyone sick!"

"He has a mission today, and we need the pay unfortunately, he can't afford a sick day." Levy didn't like the sound of this. Just then, she pulled out her check book and began to write a check out for Lily and Gajeel.

"Levy, you don't had to do this-"

"He needs a few days off. Take this check to Magnolia Bank when you get the chance, you don't have to pay me back or anything. Come on, let's get Gajeel home." The two walked over to the Iron Dragon who continued to cough.

"Gajeel," Levy asked the man "Can I feel your forehead?" Gajeel nodded and let the girl's hand touch his forehead; her cool hand made him feel slightly better.

"You're burning up." Levy gasped.

"I'm fine." Gajeel affirmed with a cough. Levy began to notice the sweat that plagued his body.

"You're going home." Levy finally said. She went behind the man and lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders.

"No." He coughed "I- ***cough*** gotta ***cough cough*** mission."

"Don't worry. Mira! Call Gajeel's client and let them know he's not going! He's too sick, if they need the job done immediately, send another team!" Mira nodded and began to dial the client's number "Don't worry," she told Gajeel " I gave you and Lily a check to get you by next month. You don't have to repay me or anything." Gajeel looked at Levy and nodded.

* * *

The three mages arrived to The Redfox house and opened the door. The house was clean thanks to Lil'y military background but there were a lo of piles of Iron on the floor. The moment they stepped into the house, Gajeel rushed to the bathroom and the sound of him letting out whatever was in his stomach was heard through the hallways of the house. Levy ran into the bathroom, covering her mouth and pulled his hair back. When he finished, he looked around, feeling dizzy and fell onto the ground; passed out.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed. She felt his forehead and took her hand away quickly "He's burning up. Lily! Get Porlyusica, he's burning up real bad!" Lily nodded and flew out of the house to Porlyusica's.

Levy helped lift him up and began to help him to his bed. His clothes were drenched in his sweat.

"I got to get these clothes into the wash." Levy explained, knowing he was unconscious. She gulped; she never did something like this before. She began to unbuckle the man's pants and removed his boots. She gulped roughly and began to pull down the man's pants. Her whole face turned bright red when she saw his tight black boxers and his muscular legs and his... _**gulp**_. She then began to remove his sweat drenched shirt and put it on the floor. Her eyes bulged at the sight of him; it was like he was sculpted by the Gods.

"Love what you see?" said a sickly gruff voice. Levy snapped out of her trance and found a pair of sickly red eyes looking at her.

"I-I-I-" she stuttered "I had to remove them cause you were sweating." Gajeel nodded before coughing again.

"Where's Lily?"

"He went to Porlyusica's, I'm gonna get you're temperature and some cold rags." Gajeel nodded and pulled the blankets close to his body. Levy left the room and came back with a thermometer and a cold rag. Levy put the thermometer in his mouth and waited for the temperature. When she got them, her eyes widened and put the rag on immediately "103 degrees! Gajeel, you're really sick!"

"This is nothing Shrimp. I've had fevers worse than this." She was silent for a moment before she looked at him sternly.

"I'm gonna make you some soup." she got up and waved her arms **"Solid Script: Bell!" **the word Bell appeared out of thin air and she gave the word to Gajeel "Just ring the bell if you need anything." Levy smiled and then left for the kitchen.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, Levy took out Gajeel's apron, pulled her hair back, raided their fridge and began to pull out fresh chicken, onions, peppers, carrots, leek and other assortments of vegetables, water, spices and anything she could find. She began to rummage through the cabinet when a piece of paper fell onto the counter. _What's this?_ she thought when she spotted the paper "**Iron Dragon's Soup: The best cure for an illness.**" She looked at the paper and read it out loud:

"Let's see, one cup of cooked cut chicken, two teaspoons of Cayenne pepper..." she looked around and found the Cayenne pepper "Four cups of water, two cups of..._heated iron?_" _Yeah, this is a Gajeel soup_. Levy continued to read the instructions and eventually, the soup was boiling.

"What smells so good?" a voice said. Levy looked and found Gajeel leaning on the wall and looking a little worse than he was before.

"I'm making soup." Levy quickly said "Gajeel, go lie down, you need bed rest."

"I'm fine ***Cough cough***" suddenly, his cheeks puffed out and he ran to the bathroom.

_Better see if the recipe calls for rice_ she thought. She looked it over and found out there was a part that called for rice just in case.

* * *

When she finished, Levy took out a ladle and began to pour the soup into the bowl. She added some specs of iron and grabbed a spoon. She added a twist tie to the spoon to show no one must use this spoon while Gajeel was still sick. She grabbed everything and went to his bedroom.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out "I got you you're soup." Gajeel looked up at Levy and smirked.

"There's my wife." Levy almost dropped the soup when she heard that. _W-w-wife?!_

"Gajeel, what're you talking about?"

"Come here babe." Levy uneasily walked over to him and she felt him pull her onto the bed; she was careful not to spill the soup. What was going on here? Gajeel got on top of Levy and Levy began to realize; his fever! It must have gotten to the point where he was delirious! Gajeel began to kiss her neck while she held onto the soup "God you're so beautiful hon."

"G-Gajeel!" Levy squeaked "You're sick! You're fever is making you delirious."

"Hey come on." he smiled "I know my wife when I see her." Ok, she had to change the subject.

"I made you some soup...dear?" Gajeel smiled when he heard her say those words.

"Love my girl's home cooking." he got up and sat with a smile on his face. Levy sat up and dipped the spoon into his soup.

"Open wide Gajeel." Gajeel gave her a smirk and opened his mouth wide. She began to spoon feed him the soup.

"I love the taste. But not as much as your mouth, Gihihihi." Levy blushed at that comment.

"Ok... _honey_ try to finish your meal." Gajeel nodded at his... err "wife's" words and began to eat the soup, spoon full, by spoon full.

* * *

Halfway through the bowl, Gajeel suddenly said something.

"Shrimp?" she looked up at him and couldn't believe it, he looked a lot better "The hell happened?" he didn't have any memory of what happened ten minutes ago.

"Gajeel," she squeaked "I-I made you soup and your fever was at a high temperature and-" Gajeel looked at her with sincerity before cutting her off.

"Where did you get the recipe to this soup?"

"I-I found it in your cabinet." there was a moment of silence before Gajeel spoke again.

"Metalicana wrote the recipe," he explained "he use to make it for me all the time when I got sick. Next day, I felt better. It's a recipe I had since I was a kid. He even use to tell me I had a vile look in my eye and I'll never get a girlfriend."

"I-I never knew that."

"Tch. Don't worry it isn't like you knew. It's weird though, it tastes just like the way he use to make it."

"I just followed the recipe."

"Well, good job Shrimp, you can give my selfish foster father a run for his money when it comes to cooking, gihihi." Levy blushed at the comment. Suddenly, they heard the door open.

"I'm back!" Lily's voice called out "Porlyusica recommended two tea spoons of this and plenty of bed rest." He flew into the room and noticed the scene before him "Am I interrupting something?"

"Huh?" Levy blinked "Oh! No, I made soup for him. His dad's recipe, I-I don't know what in t b-bit he's doing a lot better now." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"He does." Lily agreed "Ok then, Gajeel time for your medicine." Lily flew over with the medicine and fed it to him.

* * *

A week had passed and Gajeel was feeling a lot better. His once pale sun kissed skin had regained it's color, his hair regained it's sheen, his sickly looking red eyes showed signs of perfect health. Of course, he had no memory of his delirious state, but Levy wasn't going to press it. He was delirious, had no idea what was going on and was ill. Gajeel was sitting in the guild with Lily one day and noticed something out of the ordinary; Levy wasn't in the guild. Gajeel got up from his spot and went over to Mira.

"Oi!" Gajeel called out "Demon Wench, where the hell's Shrimp?" Mira cocked an eyebrow hearing this.

"Oh," she said "Gajeel! You're looking better!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Feel it too. Now, can yo please tell me something?"

"Sure?"

"Where's the Shrimp? She's suppose to be here by now!" Mira's face turned from it's usual smile into a small frown.

"she's back at Fairy Hills, she's very sick."

"With what?!" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know." Mira shrugged "Erza said she was throwing up a lot, had a very high fever, coughing and sniffling." Gajeel's eyes widened when he heard her say that; sounded like what he had last week.

"Can you do me a favor and check on her for me? She' can barely get out of bed."

_Oh boy._ Lily thought, _here we go again._

* * *

Author's note: Ok, I know I know it may make no sense, but I just had to. It was kinda a last minute thing but I still wanted to do it, I may or may not post more Gajevy week stories this week (If I do they maybe late) but I'm gonna try. I hope you liked it, see you guys next time!


	2. Day 3

Author's note: Here it is! Gajevy Day 3! I hope you enjoy it! Ps. Rated M slightly for... yeah let's just read the story..lol

* * *

**Day 3: Lipstick**

There they layed, on his mattress in his bedroom. Clothes from last night scattered in the hallway and in his bedroom. They were naked of course, the mattress literally fell off the bed onto the diry carpet floor. The pillows were either teared to bits or scattered on the floor, they were snuggled together, a blanket and some of the teared bedsheets coating their naked badies. Who were these two? It was Fairy Tail's Solid Script Mage, Levy McGarden and Fairy Tail's Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. A bottle of tequilla was lying on the floor as well, Gajeel's naked body was coated in bright pink lipstick coated kissy marks. From his cheeks, neck, chest, stomach, to his... yeah, you know where.

The Iron Dragon Slayer opened one red eye and then another. The bright sunlight was pounding at his head- no, wait; that was the hangover.

"Oh God." he grumbled "What the fuck happened last night?" he looked around his bedroom in shock; this was the messiest he's ever seen it. Yeah, he had the habit of leaving it messy but he never seen it _**this**_ messy. Suddenly, light snores could be heard through the room. Gajeel looked around the room and found lying right next to him was his favorite tiny blue script mage. His eyes widened of course, he noticed how tight the blanket was around her body. He removed the blanket slightly from her and took a peak underneath; his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her, he then checked himself and his jaw literally dropped; he added two and two together. _This has to be a dream!_ he thought _It just has to be! _He suddenly heard her begin to yawn.

"Oh God." she muttered "My head, what happened last night?"

"I'm asking the same thing Shrimp." The girl froze in her tracks and she looked behind herself to find him smirking at her.

"G-Gajeel?!" she squeaked.

"The one and only."

"Eeep!" she tried to get out of bed but her legs gave out and she landed back on the mattress "Ouch!"

"You okay Shrimp?"

"No. My hips are sore and I can barely walk." Gajeel raised an eyebrow at this.

"Must have gave it to ya good Shrimp. Gihihihi." Levy's eyes widened when she heard that.

"Oh my God, W-we we didn't we hadn't we- we- we?!"

"Gihihi, yeah we did." Levy stared at him in shock and began to noticed the pink lipstick marks all over his body.

"There's only thing I want to know." Levy said ater calming down from the shock "What happened last night? I can't remember anything."

"Neither can I." Gajeel said. As they continued to think, some of the memories from last night began to reappear in their heads.

* * *

_The Guild was hosting a party. Well, it was nothing new, when do they never have a party? Gajeel was sitting in his usual corner, drinking a beer and looking around the Guild for Levy. She apparently was coming back from a spa day with some of the girls. Well, he was actually hoping to see her at the party. Apparently, it was Lisanna's birthday. So the girls decided to take her out for a spa day before the party._

_ "Oh my God!" Jet screamed "Levy, you look beautiful!" Gajeel tried his best to see everything going on right now, but with the crowd forming, Gajeel couldn't see a thing. He left his table, climbed the stairs to the second floor and looked from the railing. His eyes widened when he saw her, she looked beautiful; makeup that made her skin look pure like a porcalyin doll, lucious pink lipstick, natural colored eyeshadow and rougue. Gajeel felt himself getting hot and pulled the collar of his shirt to get more air. God, she was beautiful._

_"Can I buy you a drink Levy?" Droy suddenly said which broke Gajeel out of his trance._

_"No thanks." Levy smiled._

_"Come on Levy," Lucy insisted "It's Lisanna's birthday. When's the next time you're going to drink?" Levy thought for a moment before sighing._

_"Ok," Levy sighed "I'll have one drink. That's it." The Guild cheered at her announcement and that was the end of that. Gajeel of course rolled his eyes. **Yeah, **he thought **one drink my butt.**_

* * *

_ Levy was out of control that night, she just finished downing her twelth shot and was ready to face the world. Gajeel, who had been watching this was laughing, and not counting how many he's been downing himself._

_"WOOHOOO!" Levy screamed out loud a little too drunkenly._

_"Ok Levy," Mira tried to reason "I think you had a little too much."_

_"W-w-wha? Naw, I only had like three drinks." Mira raised her eyebrow at this._

_"Oh really? How many fingers am I holding up?" Mira held up five fingers which Levy looked at in her drunken state._

_"Twelve?" Mira rolled her eyes at this._

_"You're wasted Levy. You need to go home."_

_"W-what? No, I'm fine!"_

_"I'll take you home Shrimp." a voice broke out. The two women looked and found Gajeel standing behind her. Levy broke out into a pure smile seeing his face._

_ "Gajeel!" she squeaked before hugging him and drunkenly kissing him._

_"Oh my." Mira said while covering her lips and blushing. She took out a camera and began to take photos "Erza owes me five Jewles. Hehe." The two mages' tounges began to battle it out and it caught the Guild's attention. Every one's jaws dropped, cheered or cried._

_"FINALLY!" Natsu screamed._

_"LEVY! NOO!" Jet and Droy cried._

_"Get a room!" Cana screamed drunkenly. Gajeel and Levy stopped their hot and heavy make-out session, a little bit of her lipstick was now on his lips. They smiled at eachother and drunkenly hobbled out of the guild; the rest, was blank._

* * *

"Can you remember anything else Shrimp?" Gajeel asked her while doing his best to cover up.

"All I can remember is what happened at the Guild." Levy smiled wearily "Otherwise, after we left, I can't remember anything else." Gajeel looked down at the teared up blankets and sheets and spotted some of the feathers from one of his pillows scattered on the ground.

"Whatever we did, I bet it was incredible."

"What makes you say that?" Levy giggled.

"I mean look at the place! I bet that had to be the craziest drunken sex on the planet! Probably crazier than the Guild!" Levy looked around the room and her eyes widened.

"Yeah," she said in a shocked tone "That had to be. You sure Lily won't give you a hassle?"

"Cat's visiting the other cats up in the mountains for the weekend. By the time he's back, place will be fixed up." there was a moment of silence before Levy suddenly said something

"So... where do we stand?"Gajeel looked at her confused.

"What do ya mean Shrimp?" he asked.

"With our relationship." Levy explained "We slept together; even though we can't remember it, I want to know, is this going to ruin our friendship? Or create something more?" Gajeel looked at her slightly stumped; she was right, where do they stand? He did always have feelings for her, and after last night she probably feels the same. One sentence stuck in Gajeel's head when he thought about it: _Don't fuck up._

"I think something more." Levy looked at him surprised "I always wanted to have something with you. But I always felt I never deserved you cause of...you know." he looked away suddenly feeling he didn't have the right to even look at her. Gajeel suddenly felt her hand cup his jaw and pull his face to look at her.

"The past is the past." she explained "There's nothing you can do about what happened. To be honest, I'm kinda glad it did happen, cause I got to meet you that night. It sounds crazy, but you did show a good side that night, you could of killed me but you didn't. You're a better person now Gajeel, don't let the past meddle with your future." she gently kissed his lips and felt him smirk.

"How about we go ahead and try to remember what happened last night?" he huskily said.

"W-what?!" Levy's cheeks turned bright red. Suddenly, Gajeel grabbed her and got on top of her before assaulting her lips.

"You still have that lipstick on." he smirked on her lips. Levy felt her lips for a moment and felt the sticky substance on it.

"Huh, I guess it's one of those special lipsticks that stay on for 24 hours."

"Good, cause I like it. Gihihihi." he assaulted her lips again and for the rest of the weekend, no one seen hide or tail of them, because they were cooped up in Gajeel's bedroom for the rest of the weekend.


	3. Day 7

Author's note: Ok, I skipped a few of the prompts, I wasn't feeling quite inspired (plus, I'm almost done with the title cover for my very first story, _Fairy Tail In: Beauty and The Beast _also, been working on a drawing for Hiro Mashima Day). But this one is a Skyrim AU, I can just imagine what would happen with Fairy Tail in Skyrim (someone made a MOD of the Fairy Tail Guild in Skyrim, didn't download it I perfer to be MOD free), but in this one, Gajeel is the Dragonborn and Levy is Lydia. Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 7: AU (anyone of your choice)**

"Come on Shrimp!" Gajeel called out while beginning to climb Fiore's highest mountian "I don't want my lackey to be left behind!" Levy was doing her best to catch up; but Gajeel gave her _**so much**_ stuff to carry it was killing her back.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Levy said with a frustrated sigh "I'm not your lackey or a freaking pack mule! I'm a housecarl!"

"Aw c'mon Shrimplet, you were _**sworn**_ to carry my burdens, Gihihihi." Levy let out a very angry growl at his words.

You see, Gajeel was someone who survived a Dragon Attack in Oak Town. He managed to escape with his life thanks to the help of one of the guards who felt he didn't deserve to die when he wasn't even on the list. He traveled to Magnolia to warn Jarl Laxus of Dreyar of the impending doom that was to come to Fiore. He helped the Jarl by doing some very high ranking jobs, help retrieving the Dragon Stone, help prevent a dragon attack, and warn the city to keep their eyes on the skies. When a dragon attacked Magnolia, Gajeel went with some of Laxus' finest to slay the dragon. But when the dragon was slayed; something weird occoured. The dragon began to burn into a fully intact skeleton, and it's soul, was asorbed by Gajeel. It was discovered then and there, Gajeel was a Dragon Slayer. Someone born with the blood of a Dragon and is the only one alive who can slay a dragon. He gave his new found abilities a shot right at that very spot. When he returned to Fairy Tail (Jarl Laxus' home), he was awarded with the title Thane of Magnolia and got a housecarl who was as short as they came. Since then, Levy has been traveling with Gajeel and been treated like a pack mule ever since.

"You're lucky I 'm sworn to protect you with my life." Levy muttered "Why are we even going here anyway?"

"To learn how to use my new abilities from these Old Geezers." Gajeel replied a little too harshly "Come on, I wanna get near the top before the Frost Trolls get us." Levy gulped at those words; good Gods, what did she get herself into?

* * *

They went through the tomb of Mavis Vermillion, the founder of The Saints. They were looking for her most prized possesion; once they got it, they would pass the test and be welcomed into The Saints. But by the time they got there, the only thing left was a letter.

"The hell is this?" Gajeel asked.

"Looks to me like we've been screwed, my Thane." Levy replied with an unhappy look; today was one of those days she really wished she didn't get out of bed.

"BY THE GODS THIS SUCKS!" the place somewhat rumbled under his voice.

"Ssh! Gajeel, be careful! You're still getting use to your new abilities and this place is very old!" Levy took the letter and began to read it "Looks like were heading to that inn you found a while back."

"Damn it, today is just not my day." Gajeel and Levy began to walk out of the tomb while Gajeel continued to ramble on and on about how he just wished he never got involved in this situation.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Levy screamed while Gajeel got dressed behind a tree "You're going straight into The Raven Tail's fortress and steal information on the recent Dragon Attacks?!"

"Tch," Gajeel grunted while putting on his pants "it's as simple as can be. Go into their party, create a distraction, sneak off, get the information and we leave scott free!" Gajeel began to put his party shoes on. When they arrived at the inn early on, they found out an inn keeper named Erza stole Mavis's most prized possession. She wished to see if the rumors of Gajeel being a Dragon Slayer was true; after Gajeel and Levy traveled back to the location of The Saints he got accepted into the organization and soon hit the road again. They witnessed another Dragon attack but this time, it was different; Gajeel spotted the Black Dragon with blue markings that attacked Oak Town. But instead of attacking; he said a spell which brought a dragon to life and flew off into the stormy sky. After slaying the dragon that was revived, Gajeel and Levy learned who Erza was; apparently, she was a member of an ancient group of warriors who were sworn to protect The Dragon Slayer. She immediately gave Gajeel a mission to find and get the information on the recent Dragon Attacks from this ancient group's sworn enemy; The Raven Tail.

"Look Shrimp," Gajeel began while walking over to her and grabbing his shirt "I can't have you go with me. If you did; it would look suspicious."

"B-But!" Levy argued "I'm sworn to protect you with my life! I can't let you go in there alone! If I did, then by Natsu I would of broken my promise!" Gajeel put his hands on both her shoulders; her cheeks turned bright red when this happened.

"I'm not going anywhere. Listen to me, there's a secret cave out back; I'll be coming out of there when I get the information. Be waiting there for me and we can get the hell out of here and never come back... Unless I forgot something important. Ok?" Levy could feel her heart beating at an unusual rate. What was going on with her? Not wanting Gajeel to worry, she smiled and gave an affirm "Mhhm." Gajeel put his shirt on and took the carriage to the party.

About an hour later, Levy was at the mouth of the secret cave waiting for Gajeel to come back. _What was wrong with me back there?_ she thought _I felt like my heart was going to give out any second. Am I- am I growing feelings for that idiot?! T-that can't be! He teases me all the time and treats me like a pack mule! Though, he's always shown concern for me. He always made sure my injuries were healed, made sure I got plenty of sleep..._Levy began to blush thinking about this _Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought._

"SHRIMP!" Gajeel's voice rang out "SHRIMP!" Levy looked into the cave and found Gajeel, along with three other people running with him.

"Gajeel?!" she shrieked "What in the name of Mira is going on here?!"

"No time! I just woke up an angry Frost Troll we need to get out of here!"

"Wait, you woke up a Frost Troll!?"

"And he's not friendly, let's get the hell out of here!"

"Gajeel you idiot!" The five people ran for their lives while being chased by an angry troll. _Ok, he's worse than I imagined._

* * *

Levy sat at one of the great dining tables in Fairy Tail's hall. She was some what depressed; Gajeel has been gone for three days. _Three Days_! Why wasn't she with him? Because he ordered her to stay in Magnolia and help keep the city safe. He was asked to go into an abandoned city and find an Ancient Scroll that could help bring light to this Dragon Situation. She wanted to go not only to protect him, but to see this city for herself. The city was once filled with Fairies. She read a lot about these cities in her books and always wanted to see them for herself. But Gajeel refused, he told her this is a dangerous mission and he can't afford to lose her over something like this. Why was she feeling like this? Well, if he were to die and she wasn't there; she would of broken her promise to Natsu, the last Dragon Slayer who became a God.

Levy let out a deep sigh, maybe he wasn't too far? Maybe she could follow the path he took and follow him to The Fairy Ruins. It would go against the code of a Housecarl and Thane's relationship, but she was willing to risk it and protect him. Night fall began to arrive and the city's lights shined brightly. Levy stood at the balcony in her nightgown, waiting for her Thane to finally return. What was taking so long? He wasn't- was he? No, he couldn't of been. He's too strong to die. She looked out into the breath-taking night sky but spotted something coming through the streets of Magnolia, walking with a slight limp; it was Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Levy smiled. She ran out of the balcony and into the castle "Sound the bells! Wake the Jarl, The Thane of Magnolia has returned!" The Guards followed her orders and woke Jarl Laxus. Gajeel opened the doors of Fairy Tail and limped his way into the hall.

"You came back!" Levy smiled before running and hugging the man.

"What's wrong?" he asked "Missed me Shrimp? Gihihihi." She blushed of course.

"N-No! I-I was hoping I didn't break my promise to Natsu!"

"Gihihi, sure you were. Where's the Jarl? I need to ask him something." Jarl Laxus entered the room and Gajeel began to ask The Jarl his request. All while this occoured, Levy began to realize why she was having these feelings for Gajeel; she was in love with him.

* * *

Magnolia was in celebration, Fiore was in celebration. Acnologica was dead, Gajeel fufilled the prophecy and ended Acnologica's reign of terror. Gajeel asked Laxus to allow him to trap a dragon in Fairy Tail, but first things first was to get the Civil War on pause. They called both sides of the War to where The Saints live. Both sides agreed to call a temporary truce so Gajeel can trap the dragon, get the information he needs, and find a way to defeat Acnologica. Once they reached Heaven, wandered through the feilds of lost souls and soon found Acnologica. They defeated him and freed Fiore from Acnologica. Gajeel and Levy were in a tavern, celebrating Gajeel's defeat of Acnologica. Levy was wearing Tavern clothes instead of her usual armor, her hair was still messy, but done neatly. She made sure her dress was showing her best features, hoping Gajeel would notice. But more importantly, she was hoping Gajeel would noice the Amulet of Mira (The Goddess of Love and Marriage) that she was wearing, to show her status of someone as single.

"So what now Shrimp?" Gajeel asked while drinking his beer.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"What do we do now that that overgrown lizard is dead?" she shrugged.

"I don't know." she spotted a few women come over to Gajeel and try to gain his attention; which of course succeeded. Levy looked down in dissapointment, of course he would never notice a housecarl like her.

"Hey Shrimp," Gajeel suddenly said "Is that an amulet of Mira you're wearing?" Levy looked up in surprise and held the amulet tightly.

"Y-yes." Levy replied "You're interested in me?" Gajeel gave her a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I be interested in my favorite little Shrimp? Gihihi."

"B-but there's nothing special about me! I was hoping you noiticed, but I felt you weren't because well..." Gajeel picked up her chin.

"You know I'm the Thane of every hold in Fiore, correct?" Levy nodded.

"Do you know why I don't take another HouseCarl with me or not let you go on the dangerous missions?" he asked huskily. She shook her head before he huskily whispered into her ear "Cause I don't want my little Shrimp to get killed. The only one I ever loved, gone? I'd end up joining that illegal assasian's Guild, Tataros I believe?" He kissed her cheek, then made his way down her neck, Levy began to release tiny moans. He began to suck and nip on her neck, he ran his tounge along her neck, leaving a trail. Levy grabbed onto his hair and let out moans before he kissed her, passionately yet hungry.

"I'll head to the town where the Temple of Mira is so we can schedule our wedding." Gajeel whispered, she nodded, lust obviously in both their eyes "We'll be married by tomorrow." He gave her his house key "See you tomorrow, my wife." he got up from their spot and began to leave the bar, women of course crowded around him but he told them "Don't want ya, I'm getting married tomorrow."

* * *

"By the power of Mira!" said the preacher of Mira's Temple "I now pronounce you both husband and wife! Here are your matching rings to commemerate this day!" The audience cheered and congratulated Gajeel and Levy. The newlyweds kissed and looked at each other lovingly.

"Where are we going to live?" Levy asked suddenly.

"I bought some land not too long ago Shrimp." Gajeel replied with a smile. Levy's eyes widened when he spoke those words.

"Y-you bought land?"

"Yep, I'm building us a very nice house."

"You're building us a house?!"

"Uh huh, best spot too. Near the lake, gets the best view of the night sky. And as for neighbor issues? Don't worry, I cleared it out. Necromancer lived nearby, took care of him." Levy's eyes widened.

"We live near a Necromancer alter?!"

"Not that big a deal."

"It is a big deal! Explain that to our children!"

"Relax, The Library will block it out."

"How can I- Library you said?" Gajeel smirked; he knew his wife's weakness.

"Your very own library, has the best view of the lake." Levy smiled hearing his words.

"You're the best you know?"

"Gihihihi." They kissed again; maybe, he wasn't as bad as she thought.

**The End.**

* * *

Author's note: Ok, for some of you who play Skyrim, you probably guessed who's who. If you don't know Skyrim (I reccommend you get the game, _**TRUST ME**_ worth every penny) Here's a list of who's who and what's what.

Gajeel = Dragonborn/ The player

Levy = Lydia the House Carl

Laxus = Jarl Balgruf The Greater

Acnologica = Alduin The World Eater

Erza = Delphine (The inn Keeper and Leader of The Blades)

The Raven Tail = The Thalmor

The Saints = The GreyBeards

Tataros = The Dark Brotherhood

Magnolia = WhiteRun

Fiore = Skyrim

Dragon Slayer = Dragonborn

Mira = Mara (The Goddess of Love and Marriage)

Natsu = Talos (The last DragonBorn who ended up becoming a God)

Either way, I hope you enjoyed this AU


End file.
